


Alec Lightwood Is A Good Boy

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Discovers he has a Magnus in Glasses Kink, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Alec Lightwood is a Good Boy, Alec has a thing for older looking men, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Insecurities, M/M, Magical Prep, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus in Spectacles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Slow Sex, Teasing, coming on command, daddy Magnus, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Alec comes home to the loft and sees Magnus standing in his apothecary wearing gold-rimmed spectacles perched on the edge of his nose, his breath catches, because...Because...Well.Because he might just have a kink he hadn't gotten around to telling Magnus about yet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 323





	Alec Lightwood Is A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloudburst_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/gifts).



> LISTEN. LISTEN. 
> 
> This fic? This fic is 10000000000% Cloudburst_Ink's fault. 
> 
> Because THEY. THEY. Put Magnus in spectacles in their fic. And you know what? 
> 
> YOU KNOW WHAT, DAMMIT ALL TO HELL I CAN'T FUCKING RESIST AND NEITHER CAN ALEC, SO HERE, HAVE 9K OF DADDY KINK, BECAUSE I CERTAINLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING REMOTELY RESEMBLING RESTRAINT.

Magnus was always unbearably attractive. In the best ways, of course, but Alec couldn't help how his whole face lit up with a blush every time Magnus called him a handsy boyfriend, or a horny boyfriend. It was always said with love, and with a teasing glint in Magnus' eyes, so he didn't _mind,_ but, sometimes he wished it was a little bit less accurate. 

Just a _little._

But no. Of course that wasn't possible. 

Of course, Magnus, who had introduced him to all manner of things that were both kinky and fun and, and... _wonderful._

**But.**

How was he supposed to handle this? 

_**How?** _

It just. It wasn't _possible._

Alec stared, stopped in the doorway of Magnus' apothecary, staring at his boyfriend, who was scribbling down notes with a pen. And while, normally, this was a sight that would make him smile and approach Magnus and see if he could tug him away from whatever translation was giving him issues? 

This time? 

This time, Magnus was wearing _glasses._

More than glasses, Magnus was wearing golden, thin-framed _spectacles_ as he stared down at the book spread out on his desk. 

Alec couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd taken a breath, but his chest was starting to burn. Magnus was still taking notes and hadn't even registered his presence. He didn't even know what it was about the glasses, but they made Magnus look _older._ More _experienced._

It made him want to drop to his knees and beg his... beg Magnus for him to do whatever he wanted to him, again and again, preferably several times over. Alec swallowed, the sound unbearably loud to his ears, but Magnus hadn't moved, his eyes shifting from the book to his notes. 

Alec tried to breathe slow, but his heart was hammering in his chest, and fuck, he _wanted._ Wanted Magnus to see him, to see how turned on he was, staring at his boyfriend wearing those glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He was embarrassingly hard, and he wanted nothing more than his boyfriend to notice and to come take advantage of him. 

_ Thoroughly.  _

"Alexander?" Magnus called. He'd felt Alec walk into the loft a few minutes ago, but he still hadn't made an appearance, which was unusual. Normally Alec sought him out right away. He frowned, wrinkling his nose at one of the words giving him trouble in his translation. A strangled noise had him looking up, blinking at the sight of Alexander standing in the doorway. 

Alec was going to _die._ (Yes that was dramatic, but Magnus was standing there, looking like _that,_ he was allowed to be a little dramatic.) 

He was, _absolutely,_ going to die (or come in his pants like he hadn't done since their early days, but he wasn't going to think about that too hard), with the sight of Magnus, glamour down, staring at him through those golden frames. 

Alec swallowed, his mouth far too dry, his whole body hot as he stared back at Magnus. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, slow and pointed, his glasses sliding down his nose until he could look at Alexander over the top of the frames. "Alexander?" 

Alec opened his mouth and nothing more than a strangled half-moan escaped, so he snapped his mouth shut and stared at the arresting sight of Magnus now looking _over_ the top of the glasses. Angels above, how was that even hotter? 

Magnus narrowed his eyes and stood up, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Alec, is everything okay? Are you hurt?" 

"I'm fine!" Alec said, his voice at least two octaves higher than usual, because now, of course, he could see all of the gold highlights in the vest that Magnus was wearing, and it looked like his pants had gold pinstripes and- 

"Alexander," Magnus said, putting down his pen, before stalking around his desk, shaking his head. "You think I don't know you better than..." he paused and narrowed his eyes. 

Alec swallowed and stared at Magnus, at how his whole outfit seemed to compliment the glasses he was wearing. Belatedly, he realized there were even gold streaks in Magnus' hair. "I'm fine," he wheezed, even as Magnus studied him. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows again, letting his eyes trail down Alec looking for any wounds, and then paused, _very_ pointedly as Alec tensed. That was also the moment when he stepped out from behind his desk and Alec's lower half was no longer hidden behind the shadow of one of his shelves. He paused. 

"I..." Alec swallowed, trying to think of something, anything, to say, but then Magnus was looking at him again, golden eyes sharp and considering and _still_ wearing the glasses. "I just..." 

Magnus hummed and stepped closer, licking his lips. "See something you like, Alexander?" 

Alec nodded, entirely helpless when Magnus' eyes narrowed again, studying him. "Always, Magnus." 

Magnus waved the compliment away, even though he smirked. "Yes, but there's something particular this evening, isn't there?" 

Alec's eyes drifted back up to the glasses, the way they made him stare at Magnus' cheekbones, and highlighted his face, the way they made _that word_ want to burst out of him even more than usual. "I, you look especially beautiful?" he managed, his voice hoarse. 

"Why thank you, darling," Magnus praised, both his eyebrows raising when Alec's entire body shuddered under the compliment. And while Alexander did have a substantial praise kink, something so simple normally wouldn't get him so worked up like this. "But that sounded like a question to me..." he reached out once he was close enough to trail a nail slowly up the erection he could see straining Alexander's pants. "Not an answer." 

Alec whimpered. He wasn't proud of it. But it made something dark and hot grow in Magnus' eyes and the tension of the room abruptly rose. 

"On your knees," Magnus ordered, pulling his hand back, watching as Alexander crashed to his knees, his pupils blown and his mouth half-open as he panted. 

Like this, with Magnus towering over him, staring down at him, the glasses starting to slide down his nose all over again, Alec had to fight the urge to press his hand to his cock to keep himself from coming too fast. 

Magnus hummed, pleased, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec's hair, giving them a gentle tug to listen to Alec gasp again. "How good for me you are," he praised, watching him shudder. "Why don't you tell me what it is that has you so worked up tonight, hm?" 

Alec gasped, his eyes fluttering shut before he forced them open, to look up at Magnus. He swallowed hard. The glasses glinted in the candlelight of the office and he couldn't help staring. 

"I asked," Magnus growled, tugging harder on Alec's hair, watching him arch into the touch, his whole body jerking. "You a question, Alexander. And I want an answer. A proper one." 

_"You,"_ Alec breathed, staring at Magnus. "It all matches," he said, his eyes darting around Magnus' outfit before coming back to the glasses around his eyes. What would Magnus look like if he wore them while they had sex? Alec shuddered again, his cock leaking desperately in his boxers. 

Magnus' lips quirked a fraction. "Yes, I often coordinate my outfits. That's never made you stand, completely frozen in the doorway." He hummed in consderation, pressing a finger under Alec's chin, tilting his face up. "That's never made you so turned on that a mere order was enough to bring you close to the edge." 

Alec moaned, the low authoritative tone Magnus liked to use when they did this was somehow even stronger while he wore the glasses. He trembled, even when Magnus tugged on his hair again. He opened his mouth, licking his lips, staring at the golden wireframes. 

"Alexander," Magnus ordered, his voice low and certain. _"Tell me."_

"Your glasses, Daddy," Alec breathed before his eyes went wide with shock and he fell backward, the out-loud reality of _that word,_ the word he was never supposed to say, never supposed to tell Magnus about slipping out of him like he had been saying it always. He scrambled to stand upright, looking away from Magnus, fear settling in his chest. "I fuck, ignore that, sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

Alec froze when there was suddenly a finger was against his lips and Magnus was up in his space, almost pressed against him, still wearing the glasses, his eyes dark and hungry. 

Magnus breathed out slowly, reeling his magic back under control. Who would have known that a single word could disarm him so completely? He met Alec's eyes and kept them, until Alec started to relax. "Say it again," he ordered. 

Alec shuddered, licking his lips, even as he stared at Magnus. "I, you, you don't..." 

"Say," Magnus growled, his eyes on Alexander. _"It again."_

Alec couldn't look away from Magnus, from the way his eyes seemed to _glow_ at the order, at the way it had been growled at him. _"Daddy,"_ he whispered, another shudder running down his spine at the sharp inhale Magnus gave. He swallowed, his eyes darting between the glasses and Magnus' eyes. "I, Magnus, I swear I-" 

"Shhhh," Magnus soothed, watching as Alec licked his lips again, some of the tension and fear fading out of him. "I don't mind," he managed, keeping his voice quiet and low, watching as Alexander shivered for him again. "Do you want to call me that?" 

"Sometimes," Alec whispered. He glanced at the glasses and shivered. "The glasses, they just, they made you look so... fuck, and I wanted-" 

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted the jumbled up ramble and watched Alec snap to attention, staring at him. "Do you want to call me that, while we're playing around with you as a submissive?" 

Alec swallowed and nodded. "Some, sometimes. I found it when I was researching, and sometimes I want to, to say it, because it feels right." He managed to get the words out, his cheeks burning at the admission. "But I didn't know if you'd think it's weird, or not like it, or..." 

Magnus hummed and stepped in closer, reaching out to cup Alec's cock, giving it a slow squeeze, just to feel him gasp. "I like it when you say it," he offered. "I love that you like it. And seeing you all flustered and wanting to crash to your knees for me is very, very appealing." 

Alec groaned, unable to keep from rocking into Magnus' hand. "C-can we?" 

Magnus tilted his head and waited for Alec to look at him again before he smirked and licked his lips. "Why don't you ask me nicely, and we'll see?" 

Alec shuddered and swallowed, meeting Magnus' eyes. "P-please Ma-" 

"No," Magnus cut Alec off, reaching up to sink his fingers into Alec's hair, tugging. "Down you go for me, Alexander." 

A gasp left him as he sank to his knees, spreading them wide so Magnus could step in closer and tilt his head back to force their eyes to meet. "I, I'm sorry," he breathed. 

"If you're going to call me that," Magnus said, licking his lips. "I want to hear how good you can make it sound when you beg for me, Alexander." 

Alec gasped, his cock throbbing in his slacks and he nodded, staring up at Magnus, unable to look away from him. "Y-yes," he whispered. 

"Yes, what," Magnus asked, staring at Alexander. _"Say. It."_

"Yes, Daddy," Alec breathed, his whole body going lax at the word. "Yes, Daddy, I can do that," he promised, looking up at Magnus. 

Magnus smirked and nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, you know how much I love your begging, Alexander. Show me how good it is." 

Alec took a deep, shuddering breath, fighting for control as he stared up at Magnus. "P-please, Daddy." The word felt dirty, naughty, and made something twist deep in his gut. "I, I want to be able to call you that. I want to be good for you." Another sharp tug to his hair had him gasping, his hips bucking against the air as his cock throbbed. "Please, Daddy, I'll be so good for you." 

"Will you now?" Magnus asked, his voice amused as he raked his eyes down Alec's body. He brought his eyes back up to Alec and found his boyfriend staring at him. "Do you like the glasses?" 

Alec nodded, his eyes wide. "Yes, Daddy, fuck. They look so good on you. You're so handsome." 

"And you liked it..." Magnus let the glasses slide down his nose until he was looking over the top of them at Alexander, watching him shudder with his whole body. "When I did this, didn't you?" 

_"Yes,"_ Aled breathed, staring at Magnus. "You look so good, Daddy. Want to, want to be so good for you." 

Magnus chuckled, low in his throat, combing his fingers through Alexander's hair, watching his mouth drop open in pleasure at the touch. "Tell me what you like about these glasses so much." 

Alec flushed and bit down on his lip. "I..." 

Magnus' gaze sharpened on Alec and he tugged on Alec's hair, just enough to pull his attention. "I want to know what you like about them, Alexander. After all, if I'm going to figure out how to wear them more frequently for you, I do want to know what they do to you." 

A whimper escaped before he keep it reigned in, his cock twitching, _hard,_ in his pants at the idea of Magnus wearing those glasses more regularly. He swallowed. "They, they make you look older, Daddy. Distinguished. _Experienced,"_ he breathed out. 

Magnus hummed in consideration, staring at Alec. "And you like that?" 

Alec nodded. "Y-yes, Daddy. Made me want to get on my knees for you, want you to, to wear them when you fuck me, everything." 

Magnus groaned and gave another gentle tug to Alec's hair, watching as he moaned again, his whole body arching into the touch. "So you like it when I look a bit older than you?" 

Alec swallowed. "Not, not all the time?" he managed. "But, but when we're like this, Daddy? Yes, yes _please."_

Magnus licked his lips and leaned down to kiss the top of Alexander's head, feeling him shudder again. "And what do you want me to call you, hm?" 

Alec's eyes widened and he looked up at Magnus. "Alexander?" he offered. 

"Of course," Magnus agreed, giving Alec's hair another gentle tug. He breathed out slowly, humming again, before stepping around Alec. "But I think there's another name I could call you." 

"Anything, Daddy," Alec said, whining when Magnus' fingers were abruptly out of his hair, and Magnus was stepping back. "Wait, please, is something-" 

"Stand up," Magnus ordered. When Alec didn't immediately jump to his feet he frowned. "Come on, now, you said you wanted to be good for me, didn't you?" 

Alec scrambled to his feet, his chest heaving, his cock throbbing at those words. "Yes, yes Daddy. I'll be good for you. I promise." 

"Good," Magnus breathed, stepping in closer to Alexander again, reaching out to cup him in the slacks he was wearing, watching as Alec immediately thrust forward to grind against his hand. He was close, then. "I do love it when you're good for me, makes it so easy to be good to you." 

"Yes, Daddy," Alec whispered, whining as Magnus squeezed him again. "Always want to be good for you." 

Magnus hummed and reached up to tangle his fingers in Alec's hair, forcing him to tilt his head back, barring Alec's neck to him so he could kiss up his deflect rune. "Mmm, I do love this, when you'll let me do anything, touch you however I want. So good," he praised, watching Alec shudder. 

"But," Magnus continued, meeting Alec's hazy eyes when they snapped open, looking at him in confusion. "I think that you need one more thing. You need something I can call you. Something that tells you exactly how good you've been for your Daddy." 

Alec gasped, hearing _Magnus_ say _that word,_ he tightened his hands into fists, breathing hard, trying to keep himself under control. "Yes, Daddy, please, I want that. I want to be good for you, please." 

"You are," Magnus praised, leaning in to whisper into Alec's ear. "You're so good for your Daddy, so close to the edge already when you've been barely touched." He trailed a finger up Alec's hard cock, listening to him whine. "Aren't you?" 

"I'm trying, Daddy," Alec managed to get out, gasping when his Daddy's finger pressed against the tip of his cock through his pants, rubbing slowly, making him shake. "Gonna be good for you." 

Magnus kept up the slow, teasing rub of his finger just under the head of Alexander's cock, where he was most sensitive, even as Alec trembled in place for him. "You are being so good," he agreed, his tone praising. "You're doing such a good job, Alexander, being so good." 

"Yes, Daddy, yes," Alec moaned, not able to keep himself entirely still, rocking into the teasing press of his Daddy's finger. "Please, please, I need more, Daddy, I want you." 

Magnus shivered and fought down the urge to groan as Alec begged, rocking into the press of a single finger, his whole body starting to shake. "Okay," he breathed. "I really, really like this," he admitted, meeting Alec's eyes, and leaning in to kiss him when he saw the relief there. 

"Magnus," Alec gasped, leaning into the kiss, but Magnus didn't stop the small, insistent rubbing motions of his finger, the faint touch enough to have him quivering, biting his lip to hold back. 

"Now now," Magnus chastized, pulling his finger back, smirking when Alec gasped, his eyes flying wide and a whine escaping him. "No biting on your lips, Alexander. Your Daddy wants to make use of your mouth later, and you want to do that, don't you?" 

"Yes," Alec gasped out the word, his whole body shaking as his Daddy started teasing him with the tip of a finger again. "Yes, Daddy, please, I want that!" 

"That's better," Magnus allowed, keeping up the tease until he could see Alexander's thighs tensing and relaxing as he rocked the minutest amount into each press of his finger. "You're being so good for your Daddy, Alexander." 

"Daddy," Alec gasped, barely managing to get the word out. "Daddy, I'm, please, I'm so close." 

Magnus smirked and kept up the touches, watching as Alexander clenched his eyes shut, fighting off the orgasm that was rapidly creeping up on him. He glanced at the mirror behind the couch, taking in the picture of them both before he got an idea. With a quick flick of magic, he changed his hair, removing the gold color and adding silver streaks to the hair at his temples. It did age him, but if that was what Alexander liked about this...

"Are you going to come for your Daddy?" Magnus asked. 

Alec gave a tight nod, a gasp escaping when his Daddy stilled his finger, keeping it pressed against him. He whined, stopping his movements, his whole body shaking. "Daddy, Daddy _please..."_

"Look at me," Magnus ordered. 

Alec lifted his eyes to Magnus, his breath catching at the sight of the silver now at Magnus' temples. With the glasses, Magnus looked maybe a decade older and he moaned, unable to look away. "D-Daddy, please..." 

"Do you want to come, Alexander?" Magnus breathed, stepping in closer, watching as Alec's eyes dilated further. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Alec sobbed, gasping as his Daddy started to rub the tip of his cock again, the barely there friction the worst and best kind of torture all at once. "Yes, Daddy, please, please, I want to come for you." 

Magnus fought down a groan, watching as Alec fought for control, even as he continued to stare. "Then do something for me?" 

_"Anything,"_ Alec breathed, rocking into the press of Magnus' finger as his eyes darted from the silver at Magnus' temples, back to his eyes. "Anything, Daddy, anything, want to be so good for you." 

Magnus smirked, licking his lips. "Then, be Daddy's good boy and come for me." 

Alec gasped, another strangled moan escaping him as he came, his whole body locking up as he did, pulsing in his slacks, barely rocking against the finger Magnus still had pressed against him. "Daddy..." he whispered, leaning in to press his face against Magnus' neck. 

"What a good boy you were for me," Magnus praised, wrapping an arm around Alec's waist, listening to him whimper, even as he kept him close. "So good for your Daddy." 

"Daddy," Alec breathed, the word a whine and a plea all at once. "Please." 

Magnus smiled, reaching up to pet Alexander's hair, running his fingers through the thick strands easily enough. "Please what, sweetheart? What do you want? I'd do anything for my good boy." 

Alec sucked in a hard breath, his head still swimming from how good that orgasm had been, when he'd barely been touched. "Can, can I take care of you too, Daddy?" 

Magnus smiled and kept Alec hugged tightly to him. "What a good boy you are, asking me for permission like that." He felt Alec shudder in his arms again at the endearment and smiled. "How do you want to take care of Daddy?" 

Alec forced himself to take a step back and looked at his Daddy. "I know how much you like my mouth, Daddy. Could I please suck you, Daddy?" 

Studying Alexander, Magnus smiled and combed his fingers through his hair again. "You're so sweet, Alexander," he praised. "Such a good boy. Yes, you can do that, but we're going to go to the bedroom." 

Alec brightened, nodding eagerly. "That, that sounds great, Daddy." 

Magnus took one look at Alexander, who was clearly waiting for him to lead the way to the bedroom, and made a snap decision. Moving quickly, he tucked one arm under Alec's knees and swept Alexander up and into his arms, striding for the bedroom. 

"Daddy!" Alec protested, his eyes going wide, even as he reached out, clinging to his Daddy's shirt, pressing his face to his neck, breathing out hard. "You're so strong, Daddy," he whispered as he was brought into the bedroom, the door closing behind them in a flash of magic. 

"And good boys deserve to be spoiled and pampered and taken care of," Magnus said, kissing the top of Alec's head before he put him down on the bed. He lifted his fingers to snap them both naked when a thought occurred and he lowered his hand. 

Alec looked up at his Daddy curiously, squirming under the hot gaze that was turned to him. "Daddy?" 

"How would you like..." Magnus said, taking a step back from the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes. "Stripping your Daddy?" 

Alec lit up, clambering off the bed, stepping in close. He reached out to gently touch the necklaces that his Daddy was wearing. "Please, Daddy? I'd love to do that." 

Magnus swallowed at the reverent touch of Alexander's fingers and nodded to him. "Yes, sweetheart, you can. You've been so good, I think you deserve this." The way Alec lit up at the praise made his heart turn over in his chest happily. 

Alec reached out and carefully removed the necklaces, bringing them to their proper spots on his dresser before walking back in front of his Daddy, reaching up to touch the glasses on his face, his eyes going to the silver that was still threaded through the hair at his temples. "Did you do that for me, Daddy?" 

"Yes," Magnus breathed, watching Alexander shiver. "Do you like it?" 

Alec gave a quick, shy nod. "You look even more handsome, Daddy," he said, reaching down to start to unbutton his vest. 

Magnus swallowed at the simple, easy praise, watching as Alexander was careful and reverent, undoing each button and clasp until he was standing shirtless, all of his clothes draped carefully over the chair at his vanity. "Alexander," he breathed, shivering as Alec carefully unclipped his bracers, and brought them to the chair. 

"Yes, Daddy?" Alec asked, getting his Daddy's pants unbuttoned and undone, sliding them down his legs, pressing a kiss to his thigh when they were stepped out of immediately, letting him fold them and bring them to the chair. 

"Come," Magnus cleared his throat, his voice hoarse. "Come here," he managed to get out, reaching out for his boy the second he stepped in close again. He pulled Alexander in, stroking his thumbs over those perfect cheekbones. "You're such a good boy," he praised, feeling Alec shiver. "You're taking such good care of me, sweetheart, I want to give you everything." 

Alec smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his Daddy's cheek. "I don't need everything Daddy. Just you." He knelt down and carefully worked down the boxers that his Daddy was wearing, waiting for him to step out of them before he brought them to the hamper and then stopped in front of his Daddy, looking up at him hopefully. 

"My perfect boy," Magnus breathed, watching Alec's mouth fall open in a gasp. "You did so good. You were so good for me." 

"Daddy," Alec moaned, swaying closer to him. "Can, can I please suck you, now?" 

Magnus took a step back and went to go stretch out on the bed, pressing himself back against the pillows, raking his eyes over Alexander. "Strip first, Alexander, then join me on the bed. Then yes, you can suck me." He fought down a smile when Alec stripped his clothes off with ruthless efficiency, before climbing on the bed, stretching out next to him. He reached out and tucked some of Alec's hair behind his ear. 

Alec closed his eyes and hummed happily, leaning into the touch. "Now, Daddy?" 

"Oh yes," Magnus whispered, licking his lips. He spread his legs. "I want your eyes on me. I want to watch my good boy." 

Another moan escaped Alec and he nodded. "Yes, yes Daddy." He scrambled to kneel between his Daddy's legs, leaning down to kiss his belly. "You're so beautiful, Daddy. Want to stay here forever, make you feel good." 

"That's because my good boy is perfect for me," Magnus praised, sinking his fingers into Alec's hair, watching him gasp and shudder under the touch. "Now come on. I want the pleasure of your mouth, sweetheart." 

"Yes, Daddy," Alec repeated diligently, leaning down to lick across the tip of his Daddy's cock, before sucking the tip into his mouth. He listened to his Daddy groan and lifted his eyes to look up at him. Abruptly, he realized why his Daddy had positioned them like this. He could see both the silver hair at his Daddy's temples and his golden eyes behind those glasses perfectly. 

Magnus grinned and gave Alec's hair another tug. "Yes, my good boy, I thought you might like this. Now keep going, you're making me feel so good." 

Alec whimpered and focused on taking more of his Daddy into his mouth, teasing him with slow, sloppy sucks of his mouth, and tormenting him with his tongue. He wanted to make his Daddy feel good, but every tug of his hair, and every arch of his Daddy's body was so beautiful, he kept getting distracted by it. 

"So good," Magnus moaned, closing his eyes with a groan, his head falling back into the pillows. "Such a good boy, such a talented mouth, Alexander." 

Alec groaned and sucked a little harder, lifting his eyes up to his Daddy, watching those golden eyes start to brighten as his Daddy got closer and closer to the edge. He focused on making his Daddy come, bobbing his head faster, groaning around the length between his lips. His Daddy tasted so good. 

"Slow down," Magnus ordered, giving a harder tug to Alexander's hair, making him freeze before worried eyes looked up at him. "Mouth off for a moment, sweetheart." 

Alec pulled himself back, allowing one last twirl of his tongue before he did as his Daddy asked. "I'm, I'm sorry Daddy. Was I not good?" 

Magnus combed his fingers through Alec's hair again, smiling at him. "Oh no, my darling, you were perfect. In fact, you were so good, you were going to make me come before I wanted to." 

Alec's eyes widened and he blushed, looking back down at his Daddy's cock. "Can I, Daddy? I want to make you come." 

Magnus smiled and sat up, shaking his head as he pulled Alexander into a hard and possessive kiss before nipping at his lower lip. "No, my darling, not this time. This time, I am going to take such good care of you, being a good boy for me." 

Alec shuddered, his mouth falling open with a whine. He looked down to where he was already getting hard again and bit down on his lip. "I want to be good for you, Daddy." 

Magnus kissed Alec again, smiling into the kiss. "You are. You always are. Now, be a good boy and lay down on the bed." 

Alec's breath caught and he quickly spread himself out on the bed, looking at his Daddy, those golden frames on his eyes and the silver in his hair, moaning. "Daddy, please, please, I want you to touch me." 

"Don't worry," Magnus soothed, running a palm up Alec's thigh that was quivering. "I'm going to take such good care of my good boy. Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do?" 

Alec whimpered and spread his legs wide, shivering as his Daddy settled between them, pressing a kiss to his belly. "Yes, Daddy? Please?" 

Magnus blew out a hard breath at the absolute trust he could see shining in Alec's eyes and smiled against his skin, forcing himself to focus. He took another breath and smiled up at Alexander. "I'm sorry sweetheart, you're just so beautiful I had to take a minute to admire you all laid out for me like this." 

Alec bit down on his lip. _"Daddy."_

"Do you know how much I love that you trusted me with this?" Magnus asked, leaning down to kiss Alexander's thigh, and then down to the soft skin of his inner thighs. "Do you have any idea how _proud_ of you I am?" 

"I'm glad you aren't mad at me," Alec admitted, looking up at Magnus, his voice softening. "I was scared to tell you. I didn't want you to think that I was, that it was, was _weird."_

Magnus raised both his eyebrows and leaned forward to press a kiss to Alexander's heart. "In several hundred years of life, darling, there are very few kinks I have not at the least heard of. And while this isn't one I have a great deal of personal experience in, I am very much enjoying this." 

Alec looked up at Magnus and gave a small nod. "So it's okay?" 

Magnus shifted and planted his hands on either side of Alexander's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him, slow and gentle. "It's more than okay, my sweet boy. You're perfect for me, and I want to take such good care of you." 

Alec trembled, a gasp escaping as Magnus kissed him again, making him melt, especially up close and with those glasses still balanced on his face. When Magnus pulled back, looking at him lovingly, his golden eyes glowing, Alec trembled and stared up at him. "Please, Daddy," he whispered. 

"Always," Magnus promised, kissing Alec again, before settling back between his legs. He rubbed one hand up Alexander's thigh and then lifted it, tugging on Alec's hips, until his shadowhunter was pulled into his lap. "Hold on to the bed sweetheart, and don't bother trying to be quiet. I want to hear you, and how good a boy you are for me." 

Alec barely had a moment to suck in a breath of air before he was shouting as his Daddy's mouth was on him, his tongue licking in deep, teasing him and making him squirm. It didn't matter how much he tried to move, he was held still, his Daddy keeping him spread for every determined lick and press of his tongue. He sucked in a breath and whined, trying to rock back into the touch, but he was still held still. 

Registering the faint press of magic inside him, stretching him, next to Magnus' tongue had Alec moaning louder. "Daddy, oh, Daddy, please, that feels so good, yes, Daddy, oh, oh!" He rocked back on the insistent press, trying to draw in a full breath of air, even when it felt impossible. 

Magnus didn't let up until he could see that Alec's cock was dripping with precome, making a mess of himself, and he was working three magical fingers in and out of his boy. While Alec was clearly loving every moment, he'd been careful not to push him too far and into another orgasm. "Feel good, sweetheart?" 

Alec whined and nodded. "Yes, yes Daddy, yes, it's so good, please, want to be good for you, need you." 

"I need you too," Magnus admitted, smiling at the pupil-blown sight of Alexander's eyes meeting his. "I love you so much, my perfect boy, and seeing you spread out like this? I love you more than I ever thought possible to love someone else." 

"I love you too, Daddy," Alec gasped, trembling as he stared at him, the golden glasses that had slid down his nose, just the tiniest bit, his cheeks flushed and his lips red from what he'd been doing. "Daddy, please, I've been good for you, haven't I? I want you, I want to take care of you, Daddy." 

"You're going to," Magnus promised him, carefully removing the magic that had been inside his Alexander until his boy was once again squirming on the sheets for him. "I'm going to take perfect care of you, all slow and gentle, until I'm all you can think about." 

Alec whined, slamming his eyes shut before he nodded, biting down on his lip, wiggling on the bed. "Please, Daddy," he whispered, staring at Magnus. "I, I need that, Daddy. Please. I want that so much." 

"I do too," Magnus promised him, carefully positioning Alec in his lap, smiling down at him. "Do you want me to keep wearing these glasses while I make love to my perfect boy?" 

A moan escaped him before he could form the desperate positive words that wanted to escape. Alec slammed a hand over his mouth, staring at him, even as he trembled, his cock twitching against his belly. The image of his Daddy over him, the glasses still on his nose, the silver in his hair, taking him nice and slow, praising him for being good... 

Magnus watched Alec's whole body shake and then he was grabbing frantically at the base of his cock, staving off an orgasm. He rubbing his hands up and down Alec's thighs as his chest heaved, giving him another few seconds to get himself under control. "Good boy," he praised, listening to Alec whine. "So good for me, holding off because you know I want you to come with me." 

"Daddy," Alec whimpered, biting his lip. "Can, can you help? I, I want to, but I need help." 

Magnus' breath caught and he carefully twisted magic around his fingers, tying a cock ring around the base of Alexander's cock, and over his balls. "What a truly wonderful boy you are," he praised, watching Alec's back arch off the bed at the praise. "You're so perfect for me, I almost can't believe how amazing you are," he added. 

Alec whined again, sucking in a hard breath. "But, but I almost came, Daddy. I didn't mean to, but imagining you, like that? I, I couldn't help it." 

Magnus smiled and leaned up, kissing at Alexander's heart. "You flatter me, sweetheart. Knowing that just you imagining it was almost enough to get you off? Imagine how good it will feel when that's exactly how I make my good boy come." 

"Again," Alec said, biting his lip as he looked at his Daddy. "When you make me come _again,_ Daddy." 

Magnus shuddered under the weight of the look that Alexander was giving him and forced himself to breathe out slow, even as he shifted to his knees and put a pillow under Alexander's hips. "Yes, sweetheart. _Again._ And it'll feel so good that you won't even know what to do with yourself." 

"Yes," Alec gasped, his head falling back. "Yes, Daddy, that is exactly what I want, please." 

Magnus smirked and licked his lips. "It's going to be slow. And I'm going to tease you until you're begging for anything and everything." 

"Daddy," Alec whined, spreading his legs wider as he felt his Daddy get into position, pressing into him, just the tiniest bit. "Oh please, Daddy, I'm ready, I want to take care of you, let me make you feel good, please." 

"You know I can never resist your begging, Alexander," Magnus praised, sliding into him just a little bit further before stopping, even as his boy whined and squirmed on the bed. "But I am going to go slow. You're going to savor every single inch of me and how deep I press into you." 

"Yes," Alec gasped, his head falling back into the pillows. But even as he did, he couldn't keep his eyes off his Daddy for long, forcing them open again to devour the sight of his Daddy over him, hair falling down and along his temples. "Yes, Daddy, I promise." 

"Good boy," Magnus praised, watching as the words landed, making Alexander's nostrils flare, and his whole body shake. He smirked and slid in that much deeper, sinking the rest of the way in, his boy shouting his pleasure as he did. He licked his lips and forced himself to hold still, to keep from moving. He was going to draw this out as much as he could, drive his boy absolutely wild. "Feel good?" 

"Always feel good, Daddy," Alec breathed, trying to rock his hips back, to take him in deeper. "Always feel so big and so good, taking such perfect care of me, making me feel as good as I can." 

"I always will," Magnus promised, dropping his hands to Alexander's hips, giving them a gentle squeeze, just to watch him shake. "I will always take care of you, sweetheart." He pulled himself out, just a fraction, then rocked back in, starting a slow, torturous rhythm. 

"Daddy!" Alec gasped, trying to rock back into the touch, but his Daddy was holding him still, making him take every small motion that he gave. "Daddy, oh please..." 

"Patience," Magnus said, his voice edging into a growl as he smiled at Alexander. "I will teach you patience, Alexander, if it's the last thing that I do. You're going to wait for me to give you what you want." 

Alec swallowed and nodded, biting down on his lip. "Yes, yes Daddy. I'll be good. I can be so good, I promise." 

"I know you can," Magnus praised, smiling down at him. "You're always so good for me sweetheart. I'm going to see you make a total mess of yourself and it's going to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

A keening whine escaped Alec and he nodded, dropping his hands to the bed, tangling his fingers in the sheets, even as his Daddy began to move the smallest amount, slow torturous rolls of his hips, making him shake and gasp. "Oh, yes, yes, Daddy." 

"That's it." Another roll of his hips, pulling out just a tiny bit more before he pressed back in. "So good for me, my good, good boy. Just sit back and enjoy, let Daddy take care of his perfect boy." 

Alec dropped his head to the pillows for a second but it was impossible to do what he'd been asked when his Daddy felt so good, driving so deep into him. He opened his eyes and looked, gasping when he saw his Daddy's eyes staring right back at him. 

"Keep your eyes on me," Magnus ordered, his voice bordering on a growl, watching the words make all of Alec shiver. "I want you to keep watching your Daddy. Can you do that?" 

Alec swallowed, his mouth achingly dry, and nodded. "Yes, yes Daddy. I will. I promise. I'll be good. I'll watch. I never want to look away from you," he managed, tightening his hands in the sheets again. "You're so handsome, and you take such good care of me, Daddy." 

Magnus smirked and tossed some of his hair out of his face, shifting so he was leaning over Alexander properly, planting his hands on either side of Alexander's shoulders, rocking up and into him with more force, fucking him harder, watching his eyes flutter. "Legs around my waist," he ordered. 

"Yes, Daddy," Alec breathed, lifting both of his legs around his Daddy's waist, moaning long and low when his Daddy sank even deeper and his cock slid right across his prostate, making him shout. "Daddy!" 

Magnus shuddered and bit down a groan, starting up the slow pace again, even with Alec's legs holding him like this. He was going to tease the orgasm out of his boy until they were both absolutely driven wild with pleasure. "That's it," he praised, licking his lips. "That's it, my good boy. I want you to stay, just like this. Just like this, and let your Daddy take care of you." 

Alec whined and kept his eyes open, his eyes darting all of his Daddy's face, biting down on his lip when his Daddy started to move even faster, fucking into him early. The magic around his cock was even pulsing in time with every thrust, making him whine. He bit down on his lip, quivering. "D-Daddy..." he gasped. He reached up and tangled his fingers in his Daddy's hair, raking his fingers past the silver strands. 

Magnus groaned, staring at Alec, wanting to lean into the touch. "I'm here, sweet boy, I'm right here, my darling." 

Alec lifted himself up those last few inches and kissed his Daddy, gasping into it as another thrust into him hit his prostate. "Daddy," he breathed against Magnus' lips. "Daddy, please, it's so good." 

"You're perfect," Magnus promised, smiling at him, moaning against his lips. "So perfect for your Daddy, aren't you?" 

Alec fell back, sprawling back against the bed, tightening his legs around his Daddy's waist, trying to get him to move faster. "Daddy, please, more, please..." 

"Impatient," Magnus chuckled, even though it was rapidly becoming impossible for him to keep this slow pace that was torturing them both. 

"You're so good, Daddy," Alec praised, licking his lips, his mouth too dry. "Feel so good in me, making me feel so good, Daddy. I want to take care of you, make you feel just as good." 

"You do," Magnus promised, pressing another kiss to Alexander's heart. "You're always so perfect for me. Such a good boy. Doing everything you're told, making it so easy to be good to you. All I want is to spend all day worshipping my perfect boy." 

Alec whined, rocking his hips up to rub his cock against his Daddy's abs as he moved, desperate for anything more that he could get. "Please, please Daddy," he begged, gasping as that earned him a harder, deeper thrust. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's shoulders. "Daddy..." he begged, biting down on his lip. 

Magnus gave one more hard thrust inside Alexander before he stopped, ignoring the immediate gasped out whine that earned him. He stared down at his boy and watched him squirm, trying to entice him into moving. "Be good," he said, giving his thigh the faintest slap, watching his boy still, his chest still heaving. 

"Yes, Daddy," Alec breathed, biting down on his lip. "I'm sorry." 

"You're forgiven, my good boy," Magnus said, reaching down to wrap a hand around Alexander's cock, squeezing and stroking him slowly, just to watch him shout and arch. Even though he couldn't come, it was so wonderful to watch the way his body chased more. 

"Daddy!" Alec gasped, digging his fingers into Magnus' shoulders, trying to rock up and into the hand that was teasing him so perfectly. "Daddy, fuck, Daddy please, I can't..." 

Magnus hummed and removed his hand, gripping Alexander by the hips. "I have an idea, my good boy. If you do good, if you make Daddy come, I'll let you come. How about that?" 

Alexander's eyes widened and he nodded rapidly. "Yes, yes, Daddy, I want to make you come." 

"Good," Magnus growled, tugging Alec forward, and with a small push of magic at his back, tugged Alexander up and into his lap, letting him sink all of the way down on his cock, straddling his lap. 

"Daddy!" Alexander gasped, his eyes falling shut as he trembled, balancing himself on his thighs, his Daddy so hard and so deep in him. "Feel so good," he slurred, blinking hard, leaning in to nuzzle his Daddy's neck. "So good, Daddy." 

Magnus rubbed his hand slowly up and down Alexander's back as he adjusted to the new position and how much deeper he was now. "I want to see you ride your Daddy like this. I want to see if my good boy can make me come like this." 

Alec pulled himself back and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's shoulders, balancing himself as he bit down on his lip. He took a deep breath and looked up at his Daddy, so close now with the silver hair and the golden spectacles, his whole body aching. "Yes, Daddy," he said, licking his lips. "I can make you come like this. I want to." 

"Perfect boy," Magnus praised, leaning in to kiss Alexander, soft and gentle. "So good for me. If you can get me off first, without coming..." he twisted his fingers and removed the magic helping Alexander to hold himself back. "Daddy will let you come again." 

Alec swallowed hard and whined, clenching down on his Daddy before he bit his lip and nodded. "I can do that, Daddy. Like this?" he gave a roll of his hips, rocking his Dadddy deeper into his body, making them both gasp. 

"Any way you want," Magnus promised. "I want to watch you make me feel good. You're so beautiful and that's what I want to see." 

"Yes, Daddy," Alec breathed, lifting himself up a fraction before slamming himself back down, a choked moan escaping him as his Daddy hit his prostate. He repeated the roll of his hips, holding on tight to his Daddy for balance. "Gonna be good for you," he said, biting his lip in determination. "Good be so good for my Daddy." 

"Yes," Magnus gasped, his head swimming as Alexander started to move faster, finding the rhythm that was glorious torture for them both, driving them higher. He grit his teeth, trying to hold back, but every single roll of Alec's hips was accompanied by a tight squeeze around him, and he was already close to the edge. "Yes, Alexander, perfect, my perfect boy, just like that." 

Alec whined and nodded, slamming his hips down harder, grinding against his Daddy with a moan, doing it again and again. "Gonna make you come, Daddy, gonna make sure everyone knows I'm yours, that I'm your good boy, that I belong to you." 

Magnus tensed, his orgasm hovering right there on the edge, but then Alexander's eyes were meeting his again, before flicking between the glasses and the hair, making him moan. The reminder that Alec found everything about this hot, that he wanted all of this, was desperate for it, wanted to beg for it, had him leaning forward to slam their lips together as he pulled his boy down into the next grind of his hips, coming hard and deep inside Alexander. 

Alec moaned into the possessive kiss that his Daddy pulled him into, rocking the smallest bit that he could, grinding against his Daddy again. "Daddy," he gasped, his eyes glassy, even as he sagged forward. "Daddy, please," Alec begged, his voice plaintive. 

Magnus barely managed the thought to wrap a hand around his boy's cock before Alec was shouting, his head falling back. "That's it, that's my good boy," he panted, licking his lips and spreading precome down his cock. "Let me see you come for Daddy, Alexander." 

Alec shouted, his mind whiting out in pleasure as he came, clenching down on his Daddy again, making a mess of his Daddy's hand and both their bellies, sagging forward to lean against him. His mind was hazy and soft and everything felt _so_ good, he never wanted to move. 

Magnus held Alec against him, carefully supporting him as he trembled, until slowly, carefully, he managed to get Alec stretched out on the bed, and both of them cleaned up. He banished the spectacles to the drawer in his office, let his hair turn back to its normal color, and wrapped both of his arms around Alexander, pulling him in close. 

Alec didn't know how long he drifted, lost in the warm embrace of Magnus' arms, but when the haze finally started to fade a little bit, he could feel the shame at what they had done creeping up and over him. He groaned and pressed his face into Magnus' shoulder a little harder and sighed. 

"Alec?" Magnus asked, pausing in his careful stroking of Alec's back. "Are you okay?" 

Alec blew out a hard breath and sighed, clenching his eyes shut. He knew Magnus had said it was okay. Multiples times even. But he'd liked that so much, and he'd come so _hard,_ and all he could think about now was doing it again, and hearing Magnus call him his good boy and...

_"Alec,"_ Magnus repeated, keeping his voice soft. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Alec's head and moved a little closer to him, keeping Alec wrapped up in his arms. "Talk to me. What's wrong?" 

"I liked that," Alec muttered into the skin of Magnus' shoulder. "A lot," he emphasized. 

Magnus smiled faintly. "Yes, the near blackout orgasm that you just had was a good indication of that. Is everything okay?" 

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm going to want to do that again," he added, his cheeks heating in shame. "If, if that's okay with you?" 

"Darling," Magnus said, giving Alec's hair the gentlest of tugs until Alec was meeting his eyes. "I understand that you were likely a bit distracted in the moment and couldn't tell just how _into_ that I was, but I have no problem doing that again. Often, even." 

"Even if," Alec swallowed and continued, his chest twisting in discomfort. "Even if I ask you to wear the glasses again? Or, or, do the, the hair thing? Again?" 

Magnus smiled, pleased. "May I remind you the hair thing was my idea?" 

Alec shuddered at the reminder and nodded. "It was, fuck. That was so good," he whispered, feeling his cheeks heat. 

"It was," Magnus agreed, gently rubbing Alec's arm before he stole a soft kiss. "I was just as into things, Alexander. This is no different than me teaching you some of the kinks that I enjoy." 

"Yeah, but you said this wasn't one you, you-" 

"Have a lot of experience with?" Magnus offered, smiling faintly when Alec nodded, his face twisting into a grumpy expression. "Darling, that's because in order to do something like that, there has to be a very large level of trust between two people. The amount of people with who I would be willing to share something like this in my life is very small." 

Alec swallowed and looked up at Magnus before asking. "And, and you don't think I'm weird? For, for wanting that?" 

"Of course not," Magnus said, keeping his voice matter of fact. "In fact, I'd ask how you could even begin to think that, considering you didn't tell me what you _did_ want, besides calling me Daddy and having me look older than you." 

Sighing, Alec dropped his face to Magnus' shoulder and fought for the words that he wanted to get out. "I, I liked you taking care of me. I want to do that again. I just, not think. I want to be good for you, and have that be all that I care about." 

Magnus hummed and tilted Alec's face up, kissing him, soft and gentle. "I'm more than happy to do that, Alexander." 

Alec sagged in relief and leaned into Magnus, his lips twitching into a smile. "Thank you for not thinking it's weird," he muttered. "The stuff I read was very... there were some people who thought it was horrible and others who... didn't." 

"It's you, Alexander," Magnus said. "And darling, just for the record?" He waited until Alexander's eyes had met his and he smirked. "There's very little I would not enjoy if it makes you happy, and this clearly does." 

Alec gave a hesitant nod and cuddled into Magnus' arms. "It does," he agreed, closing his eyes as he relaxed again. "Can we stay here for a while?" 

"Mmm," Magnus agreed. "We'll need to go get food in a bit." 

"That's fine," Alec said, yawning. "But I don't want to move yet, Daddy." The word slipped out and he tensed because they weren't playing, they weren't caught up in the moment. 

"Shhhh," Magnus whispered, rubbing Alexander's back again, until he'd relaxed. "You don't have to move until you want to," Magnus promised him. "You were such a good boy for me tonight, we can stay cuddle here as long as you want." 

Alec smiled, tears of relief prickling in his eyes as he blew out a hard breath and cuddled in close. "Thank you, Daddy." 

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Magnus said, yawning as they settled back into the pillows. "One thing I will warn you of?" 

Alec made a small curious noise in this throat. 

"I'm going to start wearing those glasses a whole lot more, now." 

Alec groaned, a shiver running up his spine. "Daddy!" 

Magnus grinned and rolled over to press Alexander into the blankets, stealing a soft kiss. "A lot more often," he promised against Alec's lips, grinning as he was tugged into another hard kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mouth Full, Mind Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735760) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)




End file.
